Merchandise display and dispenser racks of the general type in question, designed for displaying and dispensing bags or cards containing merchandise to be sold, are well known. For example, Canadian Patent No. 501,750 of Makar issued Apr. 20, 1954, describes and illustrates a rack for displaying bags of potato chips and the like. The bags are mounted by way of clips to a rigid, centrally positioned, inverted U-shaped frame. Other patents describing and illustrating construction of dispenser racks, of general background interest to the present invention, include U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,692 of Ohme issued July 24, 1941 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,539 of Rulf issued Mar. 9, 1965.
Canadian Patent No. 675,084 of Rose issued Dec. 3, 1963 is also of general background interest to the present invention, in that it describes a holding rack for hypodermic needles having a frame and moveable supports extends from end-to-end on the frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a merchandise display and dispensing rack which is economical to construct, and simple and effective in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a rack which is readily adaptable to different sized bags or cards of products to be displayed, and which both attractively displays such merchandise and takes up a minimum of space.